Harry Potter's Sisters (Re-Written)
by LunarRazorblade20
Summary: Harry Potter has three sisters. One older sister, a twin sister, and a younger sister. His older sister has a prophecy of her own where she will have no choice but to give the Dark Lord a heir. Can her younger brother stop it from happening or would his older sister do what is right? I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter.
1. The Beginning & OC Info

_**A/N 1: I did wrote that I'm re-writing the story, and this time look for grammar and spelling mistakes. There will be some changes to the story, and that probably somewhat of the pairings. As well as people who should be dead, but not.**_

* * *

Albus Dumbledore's P.O.V.

I was walking down the street called Private Drive, and I kept thinking back about the two prophecies that'll be changing two children's lives when they get older. One of them is towards a certain girl with a birthmark in a shape of a star behind her ear, who was prophesied to bore a heir to the dark lord with or without her consent. The other child was prophesied will defeat the dark lord, and that's what happened last night a child just vanquished the dark lord, but I know that's not fully true for the dark mark didn't fully disappear on the followers arms. When I gotten closer to the the house that I need to go to I saw a familiar cat sitting on top of a wall watching me.

"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." I said to the cat, and said cat jumping down from the wall and started transforming into a person.

"How did you it was me?" Professor McGonagall asked once in front of me looking as stern as ever.

"My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly." I said looking towards her with a twinkle in my eyes.

"You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day." She said, and we started towards a certain house. We started talking about how everyone is celebrating the fall of the dark lord, Voldemort, and the child who defeated him. Mineva was deeply upset after hearing that James and Lily were definitely killed by him, and that their children Iris, Harry, Holly, and Rose are going to live with their muggle aunt. "I've watched this family for the whole day, and they are not fit to raise a magical child or even four of them at once."

"That may be so, Professor, but Petunia Dursley is the only living relative that can take care of them." I explained. "This way they'll be away from the Wizarding world and the aftermath at the moment."

"Where are the young Potters at Albus?" Minerva asked before looking to my robes. "You didn't hide them in your robes, now?"

"No, no, Hagrid is bringing them." I said somewhat laughing.

"Is it rise to trust Hagrid in bringing something so important?"

"Of course, I trust Hagrid with my life." I stated, and we then both heard a motor coming from the sky. "Ah, here is now."

Hagrid came down to the solid surface of the roadway, and parked the motorcycle. He first helped Iris out of the side car carrying two bundles in each arm, while Hagrid had one in his other arm. They both walked over to me, and Iris looked me in the eye, and I knew she witnessed the whole thing due to the sadness in her eyes. Hagrid handed over the bundle that he was holding, which happens to be Harry, and we walked over to their aunt and uncle's house until we were at the doorstep.

"Now, Iris, I want you to ring the doorbell once we are gone." I told the young red hair girl. "Whoever answers the door hand them this letter."

"Yes, sir." Iris said still with the sad look in her eyes. "But why do we have stay with aunt Petunia? Mommy said that we were suppose to live with either aunt Alice or uncle Siri."

"I'll tell when once you come to Hogwarts." I said to the young girl. "Just don't tell your younger siblings about magic until they are at least ten or until they get their letter to Hogwarts."

"Yes, sir." She said before sitting down next to the door with her younger sisters in her both of her arms, and I placed her brother right between, so they could keep warm.

"Well I'll be off, good luck Iris, Harry, Holly, and Rose Potter." I said before walking away from the now orphaned children.

* * *

Nobody's P.O.V.

After Albus Dumbledore left the newly four orphaned children, Iris Potter did exactly what he asked he to once they were gone. The person who opened the door was no other than Petunia Dursley, who saw her orphaned nieces and nephew sitting by door waiting to come inside. Petunia Dursley yelled for her husband, Vernon, to come downstairs while bringing in her nieces and nephew. When Vernon came into the kitchen where she sitting down holding the youngest of the four in her arms, while the oldest sitting in the chair across from her with a letter in between.

They at first didn't want to take them in, but after Iris persuaded them that they will stay out of their way they'll stay out of their way and allow them to do what they want as long is its not affecting their family. Iris even told them that once she is considered old enough in the wizarding world she'll gain custody over her younger siblings, and they won't have to worry about it. Petunia and Vernon agreed to her after they read the letter that Albus Dumbledore wrote to them, which told them about Lily and James Potter's death and that they are to take care of their children until either someone comes to get custody of them or until Iris is old enough for emancipation which is fifteen in the wizarding world.

While Petunia and Vernon handed over the attic to their nieces and nephew the people in the wizarding world were still celebrating the fall of the dark lord, and were calling the Potter children the Children-Who-Lived due to the fact that the three of them lived after the dark lord attacked them, and one who survived the killing curse.

* * *

_**OCs Info:**_

**Name:** _Iris Alice Potter_

**Date of Birth:** _05/13/1977_

**Parents:** _James C. Potter (father) &amp; Lily J. Potter née Evans (mother)_

**Grandparents:** _Charles H. Potter (paternal grandfather) &amp; Dorea U. Potter née Black (paternal grandmother); Eric H. Evans (maternal grandfather) &amp; Lilac F. Evans née Mason (maternal grandmother)_

**Sibling(s):** _Harry James Potter (younger brother), Holly Lily Potter (sister), &amp; Rose Dorea Potter (younger sister)_

**Godparents:** _Frank H. Longbottom (godfather; mother's chosen), Alice D. Longbottom née Prewett (godmother; mother's chosen), Sirius O. Black (godfather; father's chosen), &amp; Emmeline R. Vance (godmother; father's chosen)_

**Personality:** _Cunning, ambitious, brave, determined, loyal, hard working, intelligent, and wise._

**House:** _Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw._

**Title(s):** _Heir of Hogwarts, Lady Peverell, Lady Mason, temporary Lady Potter, Fleamont, Fox, Ashton, Roland, Evenshade and Winchester._

**Friends:** _Lucinda Narcissa Malfoy, Cedric A. Diggory, Cassandra Beatrice Black, Roger Edgar Bones, and Penelope Clearwater_

**Pairing(s):** _Percy Weasley (Side), Lord Voldemort/Tom M. Riddle (Side), Severus Snape (side or main), and Regulus Black (side or main)_

* * *

**Name:** _Holly Lily Potter_

**Date of Birth:** _07/31/1980_

**Parents:** _James C. Potter (father) &amp; Lily J. Potter née Evans (mother)_

**Grandparents:** _Charles H. Potter (paternal grandfather) &amp; Dorea U. Potter née Black (paternal grandmother); Eric H. Evans (maternal grandfather) &amp; Lilac F. Evans née Mason (maternal grandmother)_

**Sibling(s):** _Iris Alice Potter (older sister), Harry James Potter (older twin brother), &amp; Rose Dorea Potter (younger sister)_

**Godparents:** _Edgar D. Bones (godfather; mother's chosen), Emmeline R. Vance (godmother; mother's chosen), Sirius O. Black (godfather; father's chosen), &amp; Alice D. Longbottom née Prewett (godmother; father's chosen)_

**Personality:** _Cunning and ambitious_

**House:** _Slytherin_

**Title(s):** _Lady Fox and Ashton_

**Friends:** _Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, Blaise Zabini, and Hermione Granger._

**Pairing(s):** _Adrian Pucey (side) and Blaise Zabini (main)_

* * *

**Name:** _Rose Dorea Potter_

**Date of Birth:** _08/09/1981_

**Parents:** _James C. Potter (father) &amp; Lily J. Potter née Evans (mother)_

**Grandparents:** _Charles H. Potter (paternal grandfather) &amp; Dorea U. Potter née Black (paternal grandmother); Eric H. Evans (maternal grandfather) &amp; Lilac F. Evans née Mason (maternal grandmother)_

**Sibling(s):** _Iris Alice Potter (older sister), Harry James Potter (older brother), and Holly Lily Potter (older younger sister)_

**Godparents:** _Alastor Moody (godfather; mother's chosen), Alice D. Longbottom née Prewett (godmother; mother's chosen), Sirius O. Black (godfather; father's chosen), &amp; Amelia S. Bones (godmother; father's chosen)_

**Personality:**_Intelligent and witful_

**House:** _Ravenclaw_

**Title(s):** _Lady Fleamont and Winchester_

**Friends:** _Luna P. Lovegood, Padma Patil, and Andrew Edward Tonks_

**Pairing(s):** _Colin Creevy (side), Fred Weasley (side), and Andrew Edward Tonks (main)_

* * *

**Name:** _Lucinda Narcissa Malfoy_

**Date of Birth:** _02/07/1977_

**Parents:** _Lucius A. Malfoy (father) and Narcissa E. Malfoy née Black_

**Grandparents:** _Abraxas B. Malfoy (paternal grandfather), unknown paternal grandmother, Cygnus P. Black III (maternal grandfather) &amp; Druella C. Black née Rosier (maternal grandmother)_

**Sibling(s):** _Draco Lucius Malfoy (brother)_

**Godparents:** _Severus T. Snape (godfather; chosen by both parents) and Bellatrix D. Lestrange née Black (godmother; chosen by both parents)_

**Personality:** _Intelligent, cunning, and ambitious._

**House:** _Slytherin_

**Title(s):** _Lady Lestrange_

**Friends:** _Iris Alice Potter, Cassandra Beatrice Black, Roger Edgar Bones and Cedric A. Diggory_

**Pairing(s):** _Lucian Bole (side) and Roger Edgar Bones (main)_

* * *

**Name:** _Cassandra Beatrice Black_

**Date of Birth:** _03/10/1977_

**Parents:** _Sirius O. Black (father) and Beatrice A. Black (mother)_

**Grandparents:** _Orion A. Black (paternal grandfather), Walburga I. Black (paternal grandmother), Lycoris S. Black (maternal grandfather) &amp; unknown maternal grandmother_

**Sibling(s):** _None_

**Godparents:** _James C. Potter (godfather; father's chosen), Lily J. Potter née Evans (godmother; father's chosen), Andromeda W. Tonks née Black (godmother; mother's chosen) &amp; Edward C. Tonks (godfather; mother's chosen_

**Personality:** _Brave and determined_

**House:** _Gryffindor_

**Title(s):** _Lady Black (?)_

**Friends:** _Iris Alice Potter, Lucinda Narcissa Malfoy, Roger Edgar Bones, Cedric A. Diggory, Fred G. Weasley, and George F. Weasley_

**Pairing(s):** _Cedric A. Diggory (side) and Fred G. Weasley (main)_

* * *

**Name:** _Roger Edgar Bones_

**Date of Birth:** _01/20/1977_

**Parents:** _Edgar D. Bones (father) and Kristian A. Bones née Abbott_

**Grandparents:** _Unknown Grandparents_

**Sibling(s):** _Susan A. Bones (sister)_

**Godparents:** _Amelia S. Bones (godmother chosen by both parents) and Frank H. Longbottom (godfather; chosen by both parents)_

**Personality:** _loyal, intelligent and hardworking_

**House:** _Hufflepuff_

**Title(s):** _Lord Bones_

**Friends:** _Lily Alice Potter, Cassandra Beatrice Black, Lucinda Narcissa Malfoy, and Cedric A. Diggory_

**Pairings:** _Leanne Kwong (side), Katie Bell (side), and Lucinda Narcissa Malfoy (main)_

* * *

**Name:** _Andrew Edward Tonks_

**Parents:** _Edward C. Tonks (father) and Andromeda W. Tonks née Black (mother)_

**Date of Birth:** _06/12/1981_

**Grandparents:** _Unknown paternal grandparents, Cygnus P. Black III (maternal grandfather) &amp; Druella C. Black née Rosier (maternal grandmother)_

**Sibling(s):** _Nymphadora A. Tonks (sister)_

**Godparents:** _Sirius O. Black (godfather; mother's chosen), Lily J. Potter née Evans (godmother; mother's chosen), James C. Potter (godfather; father's chosen) and Alice D. Longbottom née Prewett (godmother; father's chosen)_

**Personality:** Brave, intelligent, witful, and loyal

**House:** _Ravenclaw_

**Title(s):** _Lord Black (?)_

**Friends:** _Ginny M. Weasley, Rose Dorea Potter, Luna P. Lovegood, and Colin Creevey_

**Pairings:** _Ginny M. Weasley (side) and Rose Dorea Potter (main)_

* * *

_**A/N: I've decided to post at least this chapter, but I'll try to post the rest of the chapters next week or so. There may be others added, or some more changes.**_


	2. The Dursleys & Iris's Letter

~Three Years Later~

Petunia's P.O.V.

I still couldn't believe that my family and I are stuck taking care of four freaks, two of them look more like the mother while the other two look like their father with their mother's eyes. Iris, the oldest of the four, I remember when she was born when her mother was in her sixth year of that freak school, and at least she's more tolerable than her younger siblings. Harry and Holly, the middle children, as well as twins, gets on my nerves probably because they don't mostly look like their mother, which is strange to me I thought I'll be more hateful toward Iris and Rose since they both look like a spitting image of their mother and barely their father. Rose, the youngest of the four, also looks like her mother, she pretty much sticks with Iris then me, and I guess it gets me jealous since I now figured out why I'm not treating Iris and Rose the same as Harry and Holly, and that is because I really do miss my sister and never had the chance to make it up to her.

It surprised me that Iris acted more grown up then a four year old should, and that worried me and I took her and her younger siblings to see a pediatrician to see why that is. I explained to them how I gotten custody over her and her younger siblings, and the pediatrician told me that it is common when children lose their parents like that, and the oldest would usually take action by growing up faster than they should thinking that since they're the older sibling they need to take care of their young siblings.

Iris is at the moment is seven, which means her Hogwarts letter will come in four years, and while she is at that school until summer Vernon and I will be the ones taking care of her younger siblings. I still remember trying to get Iris and her younger siblings to wear some of Dudley's or my old clothes, but Iris ended up demanding that I should just take them to thift store to get some descent clothes. When Vernon and I asked her why we should do that she used neighbors and school teachers as a example saying that they'll start to suspect when seeing us in old, worn out clothes that either has too many holes or too big for us to wear. Vernon and I were shocked on how she could manipulate us into getting them clothes, and shocked me even more is that she has more control over her freaky power when countering her younger siblings freaky power.

* * *

Vernon's P.O.V.

I didn't care what the oldest does, since she knows more about the other freaks more than her younger siblings, and when I tried to beat the freakiness out of her younger siblings she would jump in front of me and take the hit instead, but without consequences to myself. Last time I tried to beat her or her younger siblings I was unable to move, and I felt pain in my hands, arms, and legs. I had to beg for mercy to her to stop it, and agreed that I would harm her or her younger siblings in any way again before I was able to move and the pain to stop. I even started respect her more after showing how political she started to become at age six, and I used that to my advantage to get a promotion which I happily took. When she started to talking about how we treat her and her younger siblings she not only used the neighbors, but the school teachers as well saying that they'll start suspecting when seeing what they are wearing, and both Petunia and I agreed to take them to get decent clothes.

She was right on one thing when they came to our custody, and that is if we stay out of their way and allow them to do what they want they'll stay out of our way. Which I should of done if the first place when I agreed to it the first time, but I ended up wanting to try to get rid of their freakiness, but that didn't work what-so-ever.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

~Four years later~

Iris's P.O.V.

Summer just begun, and I was waiting for a certain letter that I remember hearing my parents telling about before they died to come. I knew that the letter usually don't come until the beginning of summer, so that it wouldn't interfere with schooling. I've already woke Harry, Holly, and Rose up to get our chores done and over with. I only agreed on helping the Dursleys with chores as long they don't make any one of us cook like they tried to do, and I had to argue with them about how unsafe that is to both us and them which made them rethink that. Now the only chores they have us do is gardening, plowing when there's snow, raking when there's leaves, laundry, window washing when it was too dusty or dirty for them, dishes, getting the mail and cleaning house. Which was pretty much all of the chores except for a few that they don't trust us with, but that didn't matter to either myself or my siblings since we get done faster when we work together on some of the chores.

After we all eat breakfast, I was asked to go get the mail while Uncle Vernon reads the paper. I didn't mind that at all since I want to see if I got the letter, and see when it would be possible to go get my supplies. I went over to the door, and looked at the pile of letters before picking them up and searched before seeing the letter addressed to me, which I placed in my skirt pocket and went back to the kitchen and handed over the other letters to Uncle Vernon.

"I've got a letter from the school." I said, causing Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon to turn to me with pale faces. "Dudley you can go over to your friend's house now, and Harry, Holly, and Rose you three can start your chores and I'll help after I'm done talking over this letter to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon."

I watched they all went their own way, and hopefully Dudley won't cause either one of them to start the chores all over again. Dudley, Harry, and Holly are either eight or turning eight, and even though they don't show it to Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon they are great friends with one another. Rose is pretty much always alone, and I've suspected that she knows somehow that she wouldn't be able to stay here, but she still interacts with them and other people.

"Now that I've gotten my letter how about we read it." I said once they were out the door, and took out my Hogwarts letter and opened it. "Don't worry, I'll send a letter out and ask for someone to come pick me up to take me school shopping probably a couple of days before school starts that way it wouldn't interfere with our planning now. Now here what the letters say, and there are two if you either of you wondering.

The first page says:

**_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_**

**_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_**

**_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_**

_**Dear Ms. Potter,**_

_**We are please to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**_

_**Term begins on the 1st of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31st of July.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Minerva McGonagall (signed)**_

_**Deputy Headmistress."**_

"How odd?" Uncle Vernon said taking the first page to look at it. "Await your owl, we don't have an owl."

"That's because the owl is probably outside waiting for said letter, so if you excuse me I'm going to write a letter to them letter them know I'll be attending, but will need assistants to get the school supplies." I said to them getting up from my seat. "You don't have to read the second page since it's my school supply list."

Before I left I took the first letter, and upstairs to write the letter to them. Once up there I looked around the attic to find a blank piece of paper to write on, and once that was done I folded up the letter and place in an envelope that I found laying around. I then went outside to see an owl not far away, and looked around to make sure there were no onlookers knowing that Aunt Petunia won't like it when neighbors start talking about how strange an owl being out during the daylight, and I then left up the letter and the took it and flew away.


	3. Memory Road & The Visitor

_~Memory~_

_^Halloween '81^_

_Iris's P.O.V._

_I was sitting down with two of my younger siblings, Harry and Holly, playing with our toys with our dad when our mom got up and told dad that she's going to put Rose our youngest sister to bed. Dad then looked at us and told us that we need to put our toys away, and get ready for bed as well._

_"But daddy we're not sleepy to go to bed." I said while we give him puppy eyes. "Can we please stay up a little longer?"_

_"I swear Padfoot is a bad influence at times." Dad said before sighing. "But then again so am I."_

_"Yes, I know." Mom said right behind him making him jump, and us smile or laugh at his reaction. "Come on, kids, you three need to get your toys put away and get ready for bed."_

_"Yes, mommy." I said in defeat, knowing that I can't persuade her to let us stay up a little. I got up from where I was sitting, and Harry and Holly followed suite and started placing the toys into the ben where they belong. After all the toys were in the toy ben, mom picked up Harry then Holly, and told me to follow her upstairs so that I could get ready for bed. When I was about halfway up dad yelled up to mom telling her that he's here, and take us, kids, and leave right away. I froze unsure what is going on, and watched as the front door blown off the hedges, and a man in a black hooded cloak coming into the house. Dad was nearby, with his wand out, and started sending spells at him, which the man in the cloak blocked easily. Then the bad man in the cloak sent a spell that was green to dad, who dropped to the floor unmoving, and I took that as a sign to get to mom as fast as I can._

_"Mommy, open the door." I said once I gotten to the nursery room, and knocked. "Hurry, mommy, before the bad man gets up the top of the stairs."_

_"Hurry and get inside, Iris." Mom said when she opened the door pulling me inside, and into the wardrobe and placed Rose in my arms. "It seems we're trap here, so stay in here until it's safe."_

_After she closed the door, and not noticing that there door opened a crack for me to see through, the door to the nursery was exploded opened. I was glad that it didn't wake Rose up, and have her cry which would give away where we are. I watched as mom begged him to kill her, and not her children, but the bad man kept telling her to move but she didn't. The bad man then used the same green spell that he used on our dad, on our mom, who fell to the ground before he turned his attention towards Harry and Holly. He was debating which one he should kill, and turned his wand on Harry, who was staring at him with confusion and wonder. I watched as the same green spell rebounded from Harry, and towards the bad man, who disappeared after getting hit by his own spell._

_I stayed in the wardrobe, for who knows how long before I took the courage to come out and get my other younger siblings. Once I reached towards them I heard someone coming into the house, and I dreaded on who it was hoping it wasn't any friends of the bad man's. When I huge figure of a man came into view I knew exactly who it was, since mom and dad had pictures of almost everyone that they went to school with or the staff of the school._

_"Hagrid!" I exclaimed excited that he was here, and I wouldn't have take my younger siblings out of the house one at a time._

_"Hello, Iris." Hagrid said before picking up both Harry and Holly. "Let's get you four to Headmaster Dumbledore shall we."_

_"Where's Uncle Remus and Uncle Sirius?" I asked looking behind him hoping that they would be coming through the door, but I felt sad not seeing them coming through the door._

_"Sorry, little Iris, but I was told that I need to bring you four to Headmaster Dumbledore for your protection." He said looking sad at my sad look, before we then walked out of the house._

_Hagrid was about to take us somewhere when we heard a familiar sound that I know that belongs to Uncle Sirius, who landed nearby. I didn't know what to do when Uncle Sirius asked Hagrid to give us to him, but he told Uncle Sirius the same thing that he told me, and Uncle Sirius looked sad at first before telling Hagrid to take his motorcycle to get to Headmaster Dumbledore, as well as to get us to safety. Then Uncle Sirius apparated after saying that he's needs to capture someone, and Hagrid then took us over to Uncle Sirius's motorcycle, which lucky for us has a sidecar to place Rose and I in. Hagrid helped me and Rose inside the sidecar before handing me my other two siblings saying that he wouldn't be able to hold them while driving._

_The next thing I know is us landing near a house with two people standing in front of somewhat arguing about something, and then the four of us sat next to the door of the house that Headmaster Dumbledore said we will be living at for a while._

_~End of Memory~_

* * *

^August '88^ _ ^One week before the beginning of Hogwarts^

I woke up with the sun peaking through the thin curtain in the attic that my siblings and I live. I got up, and started waking up my younger siblings letting them know that I we need to start our chores right away if we want to go somewhere without our aunt, uncle, or cousin. They all got up, and we then got dressed in our used but nice clothes that fit us. We came down the stairs, and made our breakfast before we made our aunt, uncle, cousin's breakfast when the came down after hearing us get up and come down the stairs.

The chores that we do, is cooking one or two meals a day, laundry, gardening, and dishes. The rest our Aunt Petunia does by herself since I put my foot down on being their slave saying that no one from our world would like what they are making us do for our keep, and would harass them, which Aunt Petunia doesn't want. When Uncle Vernon tried to beat our so called freakiness I made sure neither of them will harm us in any physically, mentally, or verbally way, and that they are to call us by our name and not boy, girl(s), or freak. I wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do when I pretty much threatened them, but it made them stop from telling lies about us at least, and my siblings and I were able to make some friends here and there but that is it.

After we were done with our chores the door bell ringed, and Aunt Petunia yelled to me that I have a visitor. I came to the door, and saw a man in all black sneering at Aunt Petunia, who was glaring at him.

"Are you Iris Potter?" The man in black said sneering when saying my last name.

"Yes." I responded knowing exactly why he's asking.

"I'm Proffessor Snape from Hogwarts, and I'm here to escort you to Diagon Alley to get you school supplies." He said.

"Okay, do you mind if I can bring my younger siblings along they want to get out of the house for a while?" I asked hopefully, while Harry, Holly, and Rose came up behind me with pleading looks.

"I guess, as long as you keep an eye on them." He said. "But it is best to place the four of you under glamor, which will make you look different, so that none of gets unwanted attention."

"Thank you, Professor Snape." I said smiling.

"Your welcome, Miss Potter." He said. "Can I come in so that I can explain more to you, and place the glamor on you and your younger siblings?"

"Of course." I said ignoring my aunt's glare when I said that, and I let him in and had him follow me to the living room with my younger siblings. When we all sat down on the couch, and Professor Snape across from us Aunt Petunia told us that she'll be in the kitchen with Dudley and out of our way. "Now that we all alone, Professor, you can start explaining."

"Of course." He said looking surprised at Aunt Petunia's reaction. "I'm not sure if you already know about the wizarding world, so I'll just explain about Hogwarts first. Hogwarts is a school for young wizards and witches, and when they turn eleven they'll get a letter, but recently we've decided to send letters the beginning of summer to not interfere with muggle school."

"What's muggle mean?" Rose asked curiously.

"It means someone that doesn't have magic, like you aunt, uncle, and cousin." Professor Snape explained, while Harry and Holly just listened to him. "Now as I was saying, Hogwarts is divided in four; Slytherin that values ambition, cleverness, and cunning; Ravenclaw that values wit, creativity, and wisdom; Hufflepuff that values loyalty, hard working, and tolerance; and lastly Gryffindor where both your parents went when at Hogwarts and it values bravery, nerve, and chivalry."

"So our mom and dad were in Gryffindor?" Harry asked, wanting to know more of our parents since I barely can and our relatives refuses to tell us anything about them.

"Yes, but since I was in Slytherin all I can tell is that I know more of your mother then your father." Professor Snape closing his eyes like he was remembering at the time. "Iris and Rose are pretty much a spitting image of their mother, while you two have your father's hair, but mother's green eyes."

"Thank you again, Professor." I said smiling. "I barely could talk about our parents, since I was only four when they died, and they started asking about them three years ago. Our aunt and uncle refuses to talk about them, and told them to ask me how they died, which I told them at the time that I didn't want to talk about it until I believe they are ready to know."

"I'm guessing that's today then?" Professor Snape asked.

"Somewhat, I was going to wait until we get Gringotts, for that's where our mom and dad told me that if anything happens to them I am to go to Gringotts once I turn eleven or when I get the chance to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies and also to take my younger siblings with me." I said remembering when they told me that, since it was about a week and a half after Rose was born. "Saying that their will is there waiting for us."

"Hmm, you do know it may take a day or two for it to be read, for they need to gather up the people who are mentioned in the will to attend." He said, and I looked over at the calendar not far to see if I have the time to get it read."I'm sure you have time to have it read, since Hogwarts doesn't start until next week."

"Ah, that's a relief." I said sighing.

"Okay, now that I've told you about Hogwarts and it seems you already know somewhat about the wizarding world and already told your younger siblings about it." He said getting up and taking out his wand. "It's time to get you four glamored, and we can leave for Diagon Alley."

My younger siblings and I just nodded, and he just waved his wand around each of us before telling us to look in the mirror. Each one of us have blonde hair, and deep blue eyes.

"Now that is done, do any of you need to get anything that you need to bring with you or are you fine?"

"We're fine." I said after looking at each of them, and they shook their heads that they do not have anything they need to bring with them.

"Okay then let's go, we're taking the Knight Bus instead of apparating." Professor Snape said and we walked out of the house, and he left up his wand. I pulled each of my younger siblings behind me to make sure they wouldn't get hit by said bus, when I saw it coming out of nowhere.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for updating late, college started up and I got caught up homework. Also just letting you all know I am releasing Sirius from Azkaban early next chapter this time.**_


	4. Parents Will & The Innocent Man

_**A/N 1: Just letting you all know that Iris will be doing an inheritance test, getting the Will read, and possibly freeing Sirius Black. I will warn that most of the names in the inheritance test are made up ancestors/family, so don't worry about it too much for I did it like that for Holly and Rose if you have seen the first chapter.**_

* * *

Iris's P.O.V.

Once we got off the bus I felt a little achy, for how the driver of the Knight Bus was driving, and I felt okay we went inside the Leaky Cauldron. Since my younger siblings and I had glamors on nobody recognized us, and didn't bother us thinking that we are regular muggleborns coming in as Professor Snape explained. He took us towards the back where we went out, and told us to watch saying that if we ever need to go back to Diagon Alley for something. We watched as he used his wand on the wall in a certain pattern, and then the wall moved seeing Diagon Alley just like what Professor Snape described while we were on the Knight Bus.

"Okay, now I need to get you four to Gringotts." The professor said with his hands guiding us towards the direction of the bank. "I will tell you this the glamor will be removed once you enter, for they have to make sure you are who are."

"Yes, sir." We said, and we started head for Gringotts.

When we were in front of the bank, we couldn't help but read the message on the door.

"Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more than treasure."

"Well, you have to be insane to try to rob Gringotts." I said looking at the words, while the others nodded. "Well let's get this over with, so I can get my Hogwarts supplies."

"Do you have your Hogwarts letter and supply list?" Snape asked looking towards me.

"Yep, I have it in my pocket." I replied, and we then went inside and went to the front desk. "Excuse me, I need to see the Potter account manager."

The goblin looked up, and pretty much sneered at me before asking if I have proof of who I am. Professor Snape handed me a key, and nodded over to the goblin, so I handed it over to the goblin who inspected it before handing it back to me and stepped off the his high seat and desk.

"Everything is in order, so follow me so you can meet with the Potter account manager." The goblin said and lead us through a hallway with doors with the names Malfoy, Black, Lestrange, Bones, Nott, Greengrass, Longbottom, Abbott, and finally Potter. "Here you go, do wish Mr. Snape who to come inside with you?"

"Yes, please." I said before entering the office. My younger siblings and I sat down in front of the desk, while Professor Snape sat against the wall behind us. We waited for a bit, and a different goblin came in and introduced himself as Gornuk, our family account manager. He then wanted to confirm that I am indeed Iris Potter after introducing myself, and had me drop some blood on a piece of parchment, which showed my name, birth date, and who my parents are.

"Now that is taking care of." He asked with his hands folded in front of him. "What is it the needed from me?"

"I want to know if my parents had left their will behind for us?" I asked nervously, and watched as opened his desk draw and took out a few files before looking through them.

"They have indeed, but they were not opened or read due to them having to be opened by their witness or family member." He said taking out the envelopes that I assume is their Will, and placing it in front of me. "Do you want to read now?"

"No, I want to invite the people that are listed in the will if possible." I responded. "Do you mind telling me who is in the will, so that I get the idea of who might be here for the Will to be read?"

"Of course, the people who are in the will that won't be able to come, but someone close related to them will, and I'll have another goblin to send out the invitation for the will to be read tomorrow." Gornuk said, which I agreed, and he took out a sheet of parchment with names on it. "Sirius Black won't be able to come since he was sent to Azkaban without a trial, so the ones who will be coming in his place will be his grandfather, Arcturus, and his daughter, Cassandra. Then there's a possibility that Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape for they may be getting ready for Hogwarts to start, and if want ask Mr. Snape behind you if he'll be able to join. Then there Edgar Bones and his wife, both were killed in the last will, so their children and Amelia Bones will attend in their stead. The other one that have been killed in the last war as well as family members are Marlene Mckinnon. That is all that may not be able to attend for the reading of the Will of your parents, now is there anyone that you want to invite that are not in the Will?"

"Hmm,Yes, I would like to invite the Minister, for I believe my parents updated their Will a couple of days before they died." I said smiling. "And there is information in there that he must know."

"Of course, is there anything else that you need?" Gornuk asked me, while writing everything down on a piece of parchment.

"Yes, I was wondering if I could take an inheritance test and if possible take headship at this time?" I asked, and watched as he sent the piece of parchment away, and taking out another one as well as a small knife.

"It all depends on what houses you're in, and the age limit to be, to be head of house of at your age." He explained, handing me the small knife. "I just need three drops of blood to get the results."

I took the small knife and pricked my left index finger, and let three drops of blood on the parchment. Once the names finished appearing Gornuk took the parchment to get a good look at the names before handing it back to me. I looked at the names listed and which side of the family that we inherited, which is shocking for I was told by Snape that our mother is a muggleborn.

* * *

_Ashton (maternal)_

_Evenshade (maternal)_

_Fleamont (paternal)_

_Fox (maternal)_

_Mason (maternal)_

_Peverell (paternal)_

_Potter (paternal)_

_Roland (paternal)_

_Winchester (maternal)_

* * *

"I thought mom was a muggleborn?" I asked Gornuk, who just looked at me.

"Your mother came from a line of squibs, so it's not surprising that everyone thinks she's full muggleborn." He explained. "Now just letting you know that ministry takes vaults of houses that have died out, and since we tell him that said house has not died out which in our point of view is when everyone in the house had died with no heir to take over. Which also means they can't take away vaults that have not yet been claimed after a minimum amount of decades, for we will see that as an attempt of line theft."

"And you don't like it when someone stills from clients or other clients, am I correct?" I questioned.

"Yes, you are." He said with a smirk. "Now do you want to know more about the houses, and which ones you can take headship right now?"

"Yes, sir." I said before bracing myself.

"Okay then, it seems like you can take headship of Peverell, Roland, and Evenshade right now, due to them having no headship for over two-hundred years or more." Gornuk said to me. "The other's you might have to wait until you're fifteen, which is the required age for you to be allowed to be emancipated, but you won't be able to take your seats in the Wizengamot until you turn seventeen."

"I'll go ahead take temporary headship of Roland and Evenshade until my younger siblings are of age or emancipated, and keep headship of Peverell. I'll also want to have temporary headship of Winchester, Potter, Fox, Fleamont, and Ashton also until my younger siblings are of age or emancipated; and have full headship of Mason." I said while looking at the names, and figuring out which ones I should hand over to my younger siblings. "Can I see what house owns what?"

"Of course, I'll go get them." He said before leaving the room.

"Professor." I said, and Snape came over to me wondering what I want. "Take a look."

"Yes, I see." He said looking saddened when looking at the parchment, and then went back to his seat when the door opened again, and in came the Gornuk with files in his arms.

"Well here you." He said placing them in front of me before pulling out another file placing it with the others. "And here's the houses statements."

"Thank you." I said which made him look at me with shock in his eyes, but decided not to ask about it, and went took out the parchments from the files to go through them.

* * *

_**Ashton (Minor House) (Last Headship in 1880)**_

**Vault(s):** _357 (Total: 500,269,793 galleons, 400 sickles, and 39 knuts) (Plus family heirlooms)_

**Ownership:** _Ashton Mansion (Under fidelius in Ireland) and Ashton Fields (Under fidelius in England) (Can use headship ring to get there)_

**Business Ownership(s):** _Wizarding Supplies (Wizarding World, 10% ownership) and Ashton Flowers (Borderline Wizarding World, 100% ownership out of business)_

* * *

_**Evenshade (Ancient and Noble House) (Last Headship in 1755)**_

**Vault(s):** _019 and 039 (Total: 600,800,300 galleons, 450 sickles, and 86 knuts) (Plus family heirlooms)_

**Ownership:** _Evenshade Manor (Under fidelius in England) (Can use headship ring to get there)_

**Business Ownership(s):** _St. Mungo's (Wizarding World, 5% ownership) and Evenshade Greenhouse (Wizarding World, 75% ownership)_

* * *

_**Fleamont (Most Ancient and Noble House) (Last Headship in 1900)**_

**Vault(s):** _113, 163, and 231 (Total: 892,127,963 galleons, 160 sickles, and 238 knuts) (Plus family heirlooms)_

**Ownership:** _Fleamont Manor (Under fidelius in England) (Can use headship ring to get there)_

**Business Ownership(s):** _Daily Prophet (Wizarding World, 25% ownership) and Flourish and Blotts (Wizarding World, 15% ownership)_

* * *

_**Fox (Minor House) (Last Headship in 1880)**_

**Vault(s):** _346 and 423 (Total: 100,560,899 galleons, 100 sickles, and 80 knuts) (Plus family heirlooms)_

**Ownership:** _Fox Mansion (Under fidelius in Ireland) and Fox Manor (Under fidelius in England) (Can use headship ring to get there)_

**Business Ownership(s):** _Amanuensis Quills (Wizarding World, 20% ownership) and Fine Dining (Wizarding World, 30% ownership)_

* * *

_**Mason (Ancient and Noble House) (Last Headship in 1899)**_

**Vault(s):** _123 and 167 (Total: 458,008,963 galleons, 125 sickles, and 120 knuts) (Plus family heirlooms)_

**Ownership:** _Mason Manor (under fidelius in England) and Mason Orchid (Under fidelius in France) (Can use headship ring to get there)_

**Business Ownership(s):** _Mason's Orphanage (Borderline Wizarding World, 100% ownership, Out of Business, and empty of occupants) and St. Mungo's (Wizarding World, 15% ownership)_

* * *

_**Peverell (Most Ancient and Noble House) (Last Headship in 1620)**_

**Vault(s):** _009, 035, and 041 (Total: 959,561,873,000 galleons, 100 sickles, and 50 knuts) (Plus family heirlooms)_

**Ownership:** _Peverell Manor (Under fidelius in England), Peverell Villa (Under fidelius in France), and Peverell Cabin (under fidelius in Germany Woods) (Can use headship ring to get there)_

**Business Ownership(s):** _Flourish and Blotts (Wizarding World, 15% ownership), Leaky Cauldron (Wizarding World, 30% ownership), and Borgin and Burkes (Wizarding World, 25% ownership)_

* * *

_**Potter (Most Ancient and Noble House) (Last Headship in 1978)**_

**Vault(s):** _686, 687, 688, and 689 (Trust vaults for Iris, Harry, Holly, and Rose until of age (seventeen or emancipation) and 054 (Main Family vault). (Total: 200,000,000,000 galleons, 800 sickles, and 150 knuts) (Plus family heirlooms)_

**Ownership:** _Potter Villa (Under fidelius in France), Potter Isle (Off coast near Fiji with fidelius and muggle repelling wards), Potter Getaway (under fidelius in Germany woods), and Potter Manor (in England, in ruins after war and will need to be rebuilt and update wards) (Can use headship ring to there)_

**Business Ownership(s):** _Daily Prophet (Wizarding World, 35% ownership), Flourish and Blotts (Wizarding World, 15% ownership), Brigg's Brooms (Wizarding World, 5% ownership), and Leaky Cauldron (Wizarding World, 30% ownership)_

* * *

_**Roland (Most Ancient and Noble House) (Last Headship in 1780)**_

**Vault(s):** _020, 121, and 133 (Total: 100,000,000,999 galleons, 90 sickles, and 150 knuts) (Plus family heirlooms)_

**Ownership:** _Roland Manor (Under fidelius in England), Roland Island (Near Hawaii under fidelius with muggle repelling wards) and Roland Outlook (under fidelius in Ireland woods) (can use headship ring to get there)_

**Business Ownership(s):** _Flourish and Blotts (Wizarding World, 15% ownership) and Borgin and Burkes (Wizarding World, 25% ownership)_

* * *

_**Winchester (Most Ancient and Noble House) (Last Headship in 1855)**_

**Vault(s):** _006, 051, and 122 (Total: 160,579,364,00 galleons, 50 sickles, and 100 knuts) (plus family heirlooms)_

**Ownership:**_ Winchester Manor (under fidelius in England) and Winchester Cabin (under fidelius in England woods) (can sue headship ring to get there)_

_**Business Ownership(s):**_ _St. Mungo's (Wizarding World, 25% ownership) and Eeylops Owl Emporium (Wizarding World, 30% ownership)_

* * *

"I want to divide these up, so Harry, Holly, and Rose will have something to their name when they get either emancipated or become of age." I said looking at my younger siblings, who looked at me wondering why I'm doing so. "After all they are also in these houses as well as I."

"Of course, Miss Potter." Gornuk said. "How do you want to split it with your siblings?"

"I'll go ahead split the houses between now, and when they become emancipated or become of age I'll split the money or businesses with them then." I stated.

"But Iris, we don't need it." Rose said trying to get out of it.

"Rose, I want to make that each of you will have something once you are of age or be on you own." I said looking towards each them, which made them squirm uncomfortably.

"Yes, Iris." They said in unsion, and I nodded.

"Once Harry is either emancipated or becomes of age I'll hand over Headship of Potter, Roland, and Evanshade to him." I started, while strighten up more. "When Holly is either emancipated or becomes of age I'll hand over Headship of Fox and Ashton to her, and as for when Rose is emancipated or becomes of age I'll hand over Headship of Fleamont and Winchester to her. I'll keep Peverell and Mason Headships once emancipated or become of age."

"All right then I've wrotten down who has headship of which houses once they are emancipated or become of age, is there anything else?" Gornuk asked taking the statements from me, and placing them inside a file that extands once paperwork gets larger, as he explained it when we were couries on how the the huge pile of statements were able to fit in the file. "I've already had the inventations sent out to each person who you've asked to be invited, and the will be read three days from now at 10 a.m."

"Can I get the Headship rings for Evanshade, Peverell, and Roland now?" I asked, for I have yet to get the Headship rings for those houses.

"Oh, that's right." He said getting up, and walking out the door, but came back a couple of minutes later. "I've almost forgotten about that."

I watched as Gornuk placed three ring cases on the desk, before opening them, and I noticed that two of the rings were gold and one silver.

"Gornuk, I'm sorry to ask, but why is there two gold rings and one silver ring?" I asked, thinking about why that is.

"It's rank of houses." Gornuk explained. "The Most Ancient and Noble House has gold Headship rings, the Ancient and Noble House has silver Headship rings, Minor Houses has titanium Headship rings, and Noble Houses has bronze Headship rings."

He then handed me the Headship rings so I place them on my fingers, but I then asked to have a braclete to put them on and wear the braclete instead. He had to leave the room again to get bracelet costumed to fit Headship rings on, which costed me fifteen galleons, but it was worth it.

"Thank you, Gornuk." I said, which he seemed shock when doing so. "Why do you seem shock whenever I thank you?"

"Ah, it's because most of you kind just sneers or insults us." He said like he was trying not to offend me. "It's very rare for us to hear someone from you kind being polite as you were."

"That's because my dear sweet aunt taught each of us to always be polite to adults no matter what." I explained, and we went out of the office.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

~Three days later~

Harry's P.O.V.

I woke up, and had to remember exactly where we are at, for Iris didn't want to stay at our aunt and uncle's house at all, and Snape agreed and allowed Iris to use one of the Headship rings to go to on of our family manors.

When we gotten there we came in to a surprise, for there were at least two house elves that lives there. They explained that most of them passed away after years of no contact of another wizard or witch that they can bound to, and explained why they have to bound to at least one witch or wizard so they can preserve their magic to do housework.

'What time is it?' I thought remembering that today was when our parents Will will be read, and looked at the grandfather clock not far from my bed. 'It's 8 a.m., so we have three hours to get ready and head to Gringotts.'

I got out of bed, and went out of the room that was assigned to me by the house elves and went down the flight of stairs to the kitchens. I saw the house elves there, and before I could say anything they had me go to the dinning room and their get my breakfast ready for me. It didn't take them long, for they brought me eggs, bacon, and hashbrowns.

An hour later, I watched Iris come inside and went inside the kitchens, and came back out and sat down the right side of me. Then Holly and Rose came in, and Iris told them to sit down that I'm already eating, and that the house elves were already making theirs. They came in soon after that with their food, and they started eating by time I was done with my breakfast. When they got done with theirs we went back to our rooms to get dress, and head to Gringotts right away.

One of the goblins took us into the room that we were in yesterday, and sat down in the four chairs in front of the desk. One by one the people that I assume were invited came in, and sat behind us. The first who came in after us was Arcturus Black the current Lord of House Black with his great-granddaughter, Cassandra Black, who introduced themselves to us before sitting down. The next person who came in and introduced herself, is Amelia Bones, with her niece and nephew behind her. The others that came in is Remus Lupin, who told us that he's a friend of our parents before they died and hoped that we could forgive him for abandon us at the time of next people came in our Augusta Longbottom, and her grandson, Neville, who Iris told Neville that we are his god siblings, for our mother was his godmother, while his mother and father were our godmother and/or godfather, which he seemed happy about. Then the person who I presume is the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, came in and sat in one of the chairs behind us. The rest that came in is the Tonks, Severus Snape, and two elderly people that I believe is the other professors from Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. Gornuk came in behind them, and went to his desk.

"Now I believe that everyone is here, so I'll begin the Potter's will." He said taking out the envelopes. "The Wills will speak by themselves, and I will say that they are the originals and liget. I'll open James Potter's Will first, for he died before Lily Potter."

Nobody said anything, and Gornuk saw that as a way to open our father's Will.

* * *

_"THIS IS THE LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF JAMES CHARLES POTTER. IF I DIED IN THE HANDS OF LORD VOLDEMORT THEN I'LL WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT SIRIUS ORION BLACK IS NOT OUR SECRET KEEPER, BUT OUR DECOY, AND OUR REAL SECRET KEEPER IS PETER PETTEGREW. IF I DIED AND LILY IS ALIVE I WANT HER TO TAKE CARE OF CHILDREN. IF WE BOTH DIED AND WE WANT OUR CHILDREN TO BE IN ALICE AND FRANK LONGBOTTOM'S CARE, FOR THEY ARE OUR CHILDREN'S GODPARENTS EITHER ONE OR THE OTHER OR BOTH. IF THEY'RE UNABLE TO TAKE THEM THEN AMELIA BONES IS NEXT ON THE LIST, AND SHE AND SIRIUS BLACK ARE ALSO GODPARENTS OF OUR CHILDREN. IF SHE CAN'T TAKE THEM THEN SIRIUS BLACK WILL. UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES NONE OF OUR CHILDREN IS TO GO TO PETUNIA AND VERNON DURSLEY OR ANY DURSLEY AT THAT, FOR THEY HATE MAGIC AND WON'T TREAT ANY OF THEM LIKE FAMILY AT ALL. NOW I WANT TO GIVE REMUS LUPIN 50,000 GALLEONS AND POTTER GETAWAY WHICH IS IN GERMANY WOODS, AND I'M SURE THE CHILDREN WOULDN'T MIND GIVEN IT TO YOU, AND YOU BETTER TAKE IT YOU ARE MY HONORARY BROTHER AND MY KIDS HONORARY UNCLE. FOR SIRIUS BLACK UNTIL IRIS IS EITHER OF AGE OR EMANCIPATED I WANT YOU TO HOLD PROXY OF THE POTTER SEATS OR ANY SEATS THAT MY CHILDREN END UP INHERITANCE ON THE WIZGAMONT, FOR I TRUST YOU, AND IF YOU BELIEVE IT MAY BE TOO MUCH ASK AUGUSTA OR FRANK LONGBOTTOM TO TAKE PROXY IF NEEDED SINCE SHE'S APART OF THE POTTER ALLIANCE. FOR ANDROMEDEA, THEODOR, NYMPHADORA, ANDREW TONKS I HOPE YOU THREE WILL BE ABLE TO KEEP AN EYE ON SIRIUS AND MY CHILDREN TO MAKE SURE NEITHER OF THEM GETS INTO TROUBLE, AND I WANT TO GIVE 500,000 GALLEONS. FOR CASSANDRA BLACK, I KNOW FOR BEING YOUR GODFATHER I HOPE YOU PRANK YOUR FATHER ONCE IN AWHILE, AND HOPEFULLY YOUR MOTHER ALLOWS YOU TO, FOR I KNOW SHE WOULDN'T MIND AFTER ALL THE PRANKS HE USE TO SET UP ON HER, AND I'LL BE LEAVING YOU AND YOUR MOTHER IF SHE IS STILL ALIVE 50,000 GALLEONS. FOR ALICE, FRANK, AND NEVILL LONGBOTTOM I HOPE YOU KEEP MY CHILDREN SAFE IF POSSIBLE, AND I'LL BE LEAVING YOU 500,000 GALLEONS. FOR MINERVA MCGONAGALL, OR AUNT MINNIE (HAHA), I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT I'VE SUCCESSFULLY BECAME AN ANIMAGUS IN THIRD YEAR, AND I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE AND I'M NOT GOING TO NAME THEM, FOR I HAVE NO IDEA IF THEY ALREADY REGISTERED OR NOT FOR WE WERE WARY ON DOING SO WHEN THE WAR WAS STILL GOING ON AND DIDN'T WANT TO RISK IT. FOR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE IF YOU HAVE PLACED MY CHILDREN WITH THOSE DURSLEYS I WILL SAY THIS I AM DEEPLY NOT HAPPY ABOUT IT, AND YOU BETTER MAKE SURE THEY ARE EITHER REMOVED AND PLACE WITH ONE OF THE MENTIONED PEOPLE OR ALREADY REMOVED AND NOT TO GO BACK THERE NO MATTER WHAT. FOR SEVERUS SNAPE, I KNOW WE HADN'T GOTTEN ALONG, AND I WISH TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU FOR HOW I TREATED YOU DURING HOGWARTS, FOR LILY TOLD ME AFTER WE GRADUATED ON WHAT YOU WENT THROUGH WHEN BEFORE YOU TWO CAME TO HOGWARTS, SO I AM SORRY FOR BEING BULLY TO YOU AND I HOPE THAT YOU WON'T TREAT MY CHILDREN LIKE I TREATED YOU. FOR EDGAR BONES AND FAMILY, I REALLY DON'T HAVE ANYTHING BUT THANK YOU FOR HELPING WATCHING IRIS WHEN SHE WAS YOUNGER THAT WAS INDEED A BIG HELP ESPECIALLY AFTER MY PARENTS DEATHS, AND I REALLY HOPE YOUR SON AND MY DAUGHTER DON'T GET TOO ATTACHED TO ONE ANOTHER. DAMN, I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I'M ALREADY THINKING OF WAYS PROTECTING MY DAUGHTERS. FOR MY CHILDREN I LEAVE EVERYTHING ELSE THAT I OWN TO YOU, AND I WANT EACH ONE OF YOU TO FIGURE WHAT WHO GETS WHAT. THAT IS THE END OF MY WILL."_

* * *

"Now for Lily Potter's will." Gornuk said looking amused at the faces behind us.

* * *

_"THIS IS THE LAST WILL AND TESTAMENT OF LILY KATHERINE POTTER née EVANS. IF I DIED IN THE HANDS OF LORD VOLDEMORT THEN OUR SECRET KEEPER, WHO IS INDEED PETER PETTIGREW BETRAYED US, AND NOT SIRIUS ORION BLACK FOR HE WAS JUST OUR DECOY. IF JAMES IS STILL ALIVE THEN I WANT HIM TO TAKE CARE OF OUR CHILDREN, AND HOPEFULLY NOT TEACH THEM PRANKS LIKE HE SAID HE WILL. IF WE ARE BOTH DEAD I WANT MY CHILDREN TO BE WITH EITHER THE TONKS, LONGBOTTOM, BONES, OR WITH SIRIUS AND BEATRICE BLACK, AND THEY ARE NOT TO UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TO BE IN THE DURSLEYS CUSTODY, I DENY PETUNIA TO EVER BEING MY SISTER AFTER SHE ALMOST RUINED MY FIRST WEDDING DAY WITH JAMES WHILE I WAS PREGNANT WITH IRIS, AND I HAD TO MAKE SHE WAS INVITED TO MY SECOND WEDDING DAY WITH JAMES AFTER GRADUATING FROM HOGWARTS. FOR REMUS LUPIN, I WANT YOU TO MAKE SURE THAT MY CHILDREN REMEMBERS US BOTH GOOD AND BAD. SIRIUS, BEATRICE, AND CASSANDRA BLACK I WANT YOU TO MAKE SURE NONE OF MY CHILDREN GO TO HOGWARTS WITHOUT KNOWING SOMETHINGS ABOUT IT. ALICE, FRANK, AND NEVILL I HOPE YOU STAY IN TOUCH WITH MY CHILDREN. ANDROMEDA, THEODORE, NYMPHADORA, AND ANDREW I WANT YOU TO KEEP SIRIUS FROM TEACHING MY CHILDREN HIS BAD HABITS. FOR MINERVA MCGONAGALL I WANT YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON MY CHILDREN, YOU DON'T NEED TO KEEP AN EYE ON THEM TWENTY-FOUR SEVEN, BUT MAKE SURE THEY DON'T GET INTO TOO MUCH TROUBLE. FOR ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I DO NOT WANT MY CHILDRENS TO BE ANY NEAR THE DURSLEYS NO MATTER WHAT. FOR SEVERUS SNAPE, I WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT I HAVE ALREADY FORGIVEN YOU FOR WHAT HAPPENED IN FIFTH YEAR, AND THAT I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING TO YOU AT THE TIME THAT I DID FORGIVE IS SO THAT I CAN PROTECT US BOTH. FOR MY CHILDREN, I WANT TO SAY THAT BOTH YOUR FATHER AND I LOVES YOU DEARLY, AND IF YOU HAVE HAD STAYED AT THE DURSLEYS AGAINST OUR WILLS DON'T LISTEN TO ANY OF THEIR WORDS THAT THEY LIED TO YOU ABOUT US, AND IF YOU ANY OF DECIDE TO TAKE AN INHERITANCE TEST AND IF THERE IS MAGIC ON MY SIDE OF FAMILY PLEASE USE IT WELL. I WISH I COULD GIVE EVERYONE MORE, BUT WORDS, BUT THEN AGAIN IF JAMES ALSO DIED THEN HE PROBABLY ALREADY HANDLED THAT. THAT IS THE END OF MY WILL."_

* * *

"It seems like there's an innocent man in Azkaban Minister Fudge." Iris said turning around, us following suit, staring at the man known as Minister, who looked very pale at the fact that there's an innocent man in prison. "I wonder who placed him in there without a trail, or didn't checked and made sure their predecessor was doing their job?"

That really made the Minister blench even more, for Arcturus Black, Sirius's daughter, and Tonks looked either angry, upset, or both at the fact that Sirius Black didn't gotten a trial. Amelia Bones looked furious probably at the fact that she didn't looked into what her predecessor was doing at the time.

"I believe Minister Fudge that you better give my grandson and heir a trail, or I'll take this up in the next Wizgamont meeting." He threatened. "Even though he may be guilty he still hadn't had a trail for more than eight years, which is past the holding requirement and states he's free of any prison time."

"O-of course, Lord Black, I'll do it right away once I get out of here." Minister Fudge stuttered, and Gornuk dismissed everyone after handing over what our father give them in his Will.

Once we were in the hall at Gringotts we watched the Minister rush out of the bank, with Amelia Bones on his trail. The Bones children just watched with amusement before walking out of the bank, and guessed that one of them decided to shop for last minute school supplies.

* * *

_**A/N 2: Sorry for updating late again. I had to study for college exams, and now that I'm done until Spring 2017 Semester starts. Which will start in January 2017. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, and I hope update sooner or later. I also apologize if there's any grammar or spelling mistakes that I may have missed in this chapter or the other chapters.**_


	5. Hogwarts Arrival & Sorting

~Four days later; Time for Hogwarts~

Iris's P.O.V.

After the Will reading and getting the last minute supplies, Remus Lupin, who happens to be are parents friend, and asked us if he could talk to us sometime when we get fully settled with our new home. Then Arcturus Black came, and thanked us for getting his grandson and heir out of that prison, they call Azkabane. Then my siblings, and I went back to Roland Manor to get rested up, and so that I could get prepared for Hogwarts. I had read the customs or etiquette books of the wizarding world, and quit a few other books that tells me more about the wizarding world. I found some books pretty offensive or just unbelievable that I need to find a way to get taken off the shelves, and those were about false stories about my younger siblings and myself. Said books even claimed that the authors spoke to us about our life, and I know for certain that ain't true, for I don't remember speaking to anyone about what happened that night or about our life.

After arriving to 9 3/4 platform, my younger siblings and I waited for Andromeda and Edward Tonks to show up so that they can take my younger siblings with them after dropping off their daughter, Nymphadora Tonks for her fourth year at Hogwarts. When they came through they introduced themselves, while Nymphadora told us to either call her Dora for short or by her last name saying she hates her name, Nymphadora.

"Don't worry, Iris, we'll take good care of your younger siblings." Andromeda said with a knowing smile. "Just owl us to check up one them if you want to make sure they are doing okay."

"Thank you for taking them in while I go to school." I said smiling back.

"Well come one before the good compartments get taken, Iris." Dora said pushing my towards the train just when other students started to come through. "Especially, when it starts to get crowded here."

She helped put my luggage on the train before telling me to go and look for an compartment in the first year train car, while point in it's direction, and told me to my uniform with me saying that it's easy to just have it with then having to fight to get to your luggage. When I entered the train, and started to head towards the first year train car with my uniform I accidentally walked into someone making me fall on to the floor, and I looked up when a hand went out for to grab and saw a boy around my age with red hair and glasses.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock you down." He said after pulling me up from the floor of the train. "I'm Percy Weasley, and you are?"

"Iris Potter, and it's not you fault I wasn't paying attention." I said and he let go of my hand. "I was looking a for an empty compartment."

"Well you in the second year train car, and I'm guessing you're heading towards the first year train car." He said before moving to the side. "I'll take you there, so that you can find an empty compartment."

"Thank you." I said, and he took to the first year train car, and after finding empty compartment he said that he needs to find his compartment before others decides to take it, and he'll have no place to sit. "Well if you don't find place to sit I don't mind you sitting with me."

"Well we are allowed to sit with other years, but it is best advised for first years to stay with other first years so they wouldn't get too nervous thinking they are the only ones." He said sighing. "But sometimes the older years do go to the first year train car to check on them to make sure they are okay."

"Yeah, that does sounds reasonable in a way." I agreed, knowing how hard it was to get Dudley, Harry, Holly, and Rose to go to school the first time. "My younger siblings and cousin were like that when going to school the first time."

"Yeah, well see you later then, Iris." Percy said before leaving.

I went inside the compartment that I found, and sat down and looked out the window to see other kids coming in through the portal between the muggle world and wizarding world as it was explained in one of the books that I've read. All of the sudden my compartment door opened in Cassandra Black came in, for I recognized her from my parents Will reading.

"Can I sit with you?" She asked looking wary for some reason.

"Of course, Cassandra." I said with a smile, and she looked shocked before realizing who I am.

"Your, Iris Potter." She said looking at with an amazed look.

"Yep, and I already know your Cassandra Black." I said. "I am, surprised that you're going to Hogwarts now, for you father suppose to get his trail tomorrow."

"Great-grandfather didn't want me to be around my father when he gets out, saying that due to him just being released he doesn't need to be distracted." She said sighing. "But then again, he'll probably be in stressed due to my grandmother's portrait in the hall at our manor, and would yell at him whenever he probably goes past her."

"That's understandable, but at least you'll be able to see him during break." I told trying to lighten up the mood a little.

"Yeah, I would won't I, but so would you for he is your godfather as is father is mine." Cassandra said looking happy about it somewhat. "Great-grandfather would like it if you do come for Yule this year to thank you for helping getting my father out of that awful prison."

Before I said anything the door opened, and boy with sandy brown hair and a girl with black hair came in.

"Is it alright for to seat here?" The boy said nervously.

"Sure." We said about the same time, and they placed whatever they had next to where they're going to sit. I noticed that the girl has a few books and her uniform with her, and then noticed that boy has just his uniform.

"Thank you." The girl said. "I'm Penelope Clearwater, I was suppose to be in second year this year, but I had health problems last year, so I have to be make it up for first year this year."

"In other words you're held back one year." I said getting what she met.

"Pretty much, but I could still catch up with my classes if I pass a placement test this summer." She said looking relieve for a second. "Not that I don't mind being with the first years, I just don't want it become a problem later on."

"It's okay I know what you met, but anyways I'm Iris Potter." I said gaining somewhat of stare before they backed down a little when I told them that I don't want that type of attention.

"I'm Cassandra Black." Cassandra said.

"Cedric Diggory." The boy said smiling at us. "It is a pleasure to meet you two girls."

"Thank you." We said at the same time, and then the door opened again, and in came a girl with blond hair came in looking like she's in charge.

"Hello, I'm Lucinda Malfoy." She said with a sweet smile.

"Lucinda." Cassandra said with a dry tone, and Lucinda glared over at her.

"Cassandra Black." She said with same tone back at her. "And who are three?"

"Iris Potter."

"Cedric Diggory."

"Penelope Clearwater."

"Hmm, at least it is the suitable type of people since the Diggory's and Clearwater's are gray families." Lucinda said making Cedric and Penelope look uncomfortable. "As for Potter, there has been a few grays, but mostly light wizards and witches. I wonder with would you be gray or light?"

"We'll have to wait and see, Lucinda Malfoy." I said with an indifferent tone. "So sit down, and act civil to everyone."

She looked at like she didn't like to be told what to do, but when she looked into my eyes she must have saw something, for she looked at me with fear before sitting down. Nobody said anything else, but the compartment door opened one more time, and a boy with a strawberry blonde hair poked his head in.

"Can I sit here?" He asked, and we nodded are heads letting him know that he can sit with us. "I'm Roger Bones, and who all are you?"

We introduced ourselves, and he just nodded his head when he heard my name probably knowing that I don't want too much attentions to myself. The rest of the trip we just talk about our lives, and that is were I learned a lot about each one of them.

After Cassandra's mother was killed in a death eater attack, she was with her Great-grandfather, who just wanted to see his grandson once in a while because Arcturus was starting believe exactly what her father was trying to say for a long time. After her father, Sirius, my godfather, was put in Azkabane with no trail, Arcturus had tried to get the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge to give his grandson a trail, but he wouldn't budge saying that he already had a trail. Walburga, Sirius mother tried gain custody of Cassandra, but Arcturus denied her saying it was her fault that Sirius is in prison, and Regulus is missing, so he was able to save her from the same fate as her father and uncle. Cassandra told me more about how her uncle just all of the sudden turned up missing one day, with no note or anything to let them know where he's going and when he's coming back.

Cedric life was somewhat normal, but he did had a hard life after his mother was in accident and unable to children afterward, and that he did had a younger sibling, but said sibling was to in an accident and was a separate one at that, which left his mother in depression. He did, however, started to see the Weasley children as his siblings, and that brought his mother out of her depression.

Penelope, had what muggles call weak immunity symptom, and she would get sick real easy. When she gotten her Hogwarts acceptance letter she was in St. Mungo's, and her parents had to let them know that she couldn't attend last year, but could this year.

Lucinda pretty much was brainwashed by her father, who kept telling her about what she is to do when she gets older and where to stand with blood status'. She pretty much hated him, and she was always was forced to do what he wants her to do such as to bring down those that have a 'lower' blood status then him. Lucinda even told us about how her father wants her younger brother, Draco, to become Lord Black when he turns seventeen, which made Cassandra snort in a un-lady like way. Cassandra explained to us that Arcturus Black wouldn't let that happen, for he even told her that if he had to he place the headship of the house onto her he'll place the house is neither patriarch or matriarch house, but the first born child born from the main house.

Roger, just explained that after his parents were killed by the death eater he and his sister were place with his aunt, who is the head the D.M.L.E. He told us how hard it was to help his aunt with his younger sister, especially when she started asking about their parents. I told that I know how he felt because my younger siblings were curious on who are parents were and what they looked like. He just nodded his head saying that is pretty much was like at the time, but asked if I had any pictures of my parents for my younger siblings to look at. I told him that I my aunt and uncle wouldn't keep them, and I had to tell them what they looked like by saying that I look like younger version of our mother, and Harry looked like younger version of our father but with our mother's eye color. Roger then said that he saw some pictures of our parents while they were still going to Hogwarts if I wanted to see them and send them to my younger siblings, and I told him that they would like that very much.

* * *

*Time-Skip*

When we arrived at Hogwarts we were already dressed in our uniforms, and it was just getting dark outside before we were all loaded onto the boats that were suppose to take us to the castle. The boats only fitted four of us in each, so Cassandra, Rodger, Cedric, and I rode one while Lucinda and Penelope rode with two other people that I have to know of course. By time we got off the boats we all started up the path that leads to the castle with a giant, who called himself Hagrid, leading. He knocked on the door, and introduced us to Professor McGonagall, who moved aside to let us all in.

She led us through the hall until we stopped outside of a pair doors, and told us about the four houses and that it'll be our family for the year. Professor McGonagall then told us to wait there, before going through the doors to the Great Hall as she called it, and just moments later she came back and told us that they are ready for us. She had us two lines before we headed in, and walked towards the front of the Great Hall where all of the teachers are present and watching us to see which house we will be sorted in. 'Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor, &amp; Ravenclaw.'

"Now stay right in front of the hat, I'll call you in alphabetic order last name, and you'll come up here and I'll place the hat on top of head to be sorted." Professor McGonagall explained to us when we stopped at the front.

"Addams, Misty - _Hufflepuff_

Black, Cassandra - _Gryffindor_

Bole, Lucian - _Slytherin_

Bones, Roger - _Hufflepuff_

Cain, Andrew - _Ravenclaw_

Clearwater, Penelope - _Ravenclaw_

Darrick, Peregrine - _Slytherin_

Diggory, Cedric - _Hufflepuff_

Eden, Alice - _Gryffindor_

Fudge, Victor - _Ravenclaw_

Flare, Brenda - _Gryffindor_

Malfoy, Lucinda - _Slytherin_

Potter, Iris -"

**_"Ah, Iris Potter, I knew I'll be sorting you here soon."_** The sorting hat said to me making me jump a little. **_"Hogwarts has been waiting for a very long time for her Heir to show up."_**

'What?' I thought confused what it was talking about.

**_"Her heir, the heir that was chosen by the founders when Hogwarts believes that their heirs will never claim their titles, and thus created an heir that was born in Hogwarts and sees what they want Hogwarts to become."_** The sorting hat explained. _**"It'll be explained more in their Will, which is probably activated now since when you first put foot on Hogwarts ground, and the Founders were after all good friends to the Goblins, so their Will was entrusted to them. The Will will be arriving sometime tomorrow, so be prepared for it, and now this will bring more confusion to everyone here, and will also give more attention then you want, ALL HOUSES; WELCOME HEIR OF HOGWARTS"**_

Everyone in the Great Hall, including the professors looked at me or the hat in confusion, and I then took off the hat and placed it on the stool before looking at the professors.

"Where do I go?" I asked, and they were still trying to get over their shock.

"You may sit anywhere, Miss Potter." Headmaster Dumbledore said after snapping out of his shock. "Then we'll see why the hat called you the Heir of Hogwarts."

"He said that the Founder's Will will probably arrive tomorrow to be heard." I said, and he just nodded his head, and I went to sit down at Gryffindor table for the time being.

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for updating late again, this time I just had my last two wisdom teeth surgery removed, so it was difficult to concentrate with the pain, doing school work, and writing this chapter.**_


End file.
